


wips, au's and headcanons i'll probably never finish

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Mess™, Bones is a knight!au, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Jim is a dragon!au, M/M, Multi, One of my first au's inspired by a The Civil Wars song, Shore Leave, Slice of Life, The bridge crew form a landing party just because, Unfished works, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: Unfinished, unbetaed, unedited works I can't finish because I'm stuck





	1. Devil's Backbone AU

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I'm taking suggestions.  
> Come yell at me on [my tumblr](https://headaches-and-coffee.tumblr.com) or in the comments.  
> If anyone even reads this

The first time Leonard see's Jim he's being dragged into the holding cells of the town's jail to wait for judgement and sentencing.   
Jim's been marked to die and Leonard, being the son of the town's doctor and a doctor himself, is called to attest the prisoner's death and to ensure he doesn't die before the his penalty.   
He ends up talking with Jim and discovers why he has been stealing things all over the nearby towns.   
Jim's running from a settlement isolated from about everything where the leaders were forcing people to work and the crops and people were dying and everything went to hell very quickly when the governor ordered the death of half the settlement.   
He'd been able to save only two of the eight kids he was taking care of, the thefts were to keep his children fed.   
Leonard asks him where he hid the children and promises to take care of them.   
Jim apparently doesn't have a problem with dying as long as his children are taken care of.   
He takes to calling Leonard "Bones" since he learned that he's a doctor and trusts him enough to tell him where the children are since Leonard actually listened to him instead of claiming that he was the demon's spawn like every other person he's met.   
The day before he's marked to die the jail is raided and Jim's set free   
He goes straight to Leonard's home/practice and demands to see his children.   
They discover that the jail had been raided by Spock and Uhura and that they've been searching for Jim for sometime and that they ended the madman ruling the damned settlement and save almost everyone. Also they're wanted train robbers.   
Jim and his kids go with them after they learn they're about.    
They "kidnap" Leonard who truly only wants to escape the boring little town and the arranged marriage his father imposed on him.   
They meet Sulu and Chekov in the middle of running away and they both tag along with them.   
They board a train to west coast and meet Scotty and Jaylah, the on board engineer and his daughter (why the fuck a train would have an on board engineer? Shouldn't he be a train driver or smth? Idk how these things work forgive me) who end up helping them by hiding them from the bounty hunters.   
Scotty, Spock, Jaylah and Jim end up designing a wagon that doesn't need rails to move (How?? Idk lmao)   
They both end up running away with them.   
Leonard discovers Jim has *feelings* for him and ends closing up ~cue mutual pining, Leonard in denial~   
Jim misses Leonard and tries to talk to him, they fight and make up   
Jim and Leonard are TogetherTM from then on.   
Their little troupe becomes a legend   
That's it, add a bit of religious guilt on Leonard's part for being attracted to another man.   
  
"Oh Lord, oh Lord what have I done   
I've fallen in love with a man on the run   
Oh Lord, oh Lord I'm begging you please   
Don't that sinner from me   
  
Oh Lord, oh Lord he's somewhere between   
A hangman's knot and three mouths to feed   
There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose   
He did what he had to do"


	2. Landing Party

They were walking through the plains for days already, their provisions not diminishing but they were tired of the taste of replicated food. The horizon and their equipment announced rain, they needed to get to a higher place quickly all around them herds of deer like creatures prepared to do the same.

Jim signaled for them to follow the animals as it would take twice as long to find a suitable place on their own so the away team folded the solar panels back into the hoverboards and they took of following tan hides and short antlers that didn't seem at all bothered by them.

The boards kept up with them very well and the slope of the plains began to steep up almost in a hill, as they finished climbing the side they found themselves into a mesa like formation, only much shorter and grassy, the deer began to graze and the team settled camp.

Just before the rain began Spock (armou) pieces of equipment to collect data about the rain. It began as a very light drizzle but they were all inside the tent already, staring at it through the clear spaces in the walls.

Leonard had Nyota’s ankle on his lap as he applied acupuncture needles on it, both deep into conversation about Terran dialects and how and why they existed

Hikaru, Pavel and Scotty were disassembling and cleaning their boards, the later two talking about how they could improve battery time and speed on them, Hikaru only smiled and finished it off to check on the (amostras de solo) and flora.

Jim started up the replicators for dinner and Spock checked on the energy levels of their current power supply, satisfied to find that it would last them another four days.

“How long are those rains supposed to last?”, Pavel asked from were he was perched.

“From the data the last researchers left, at this time of the year they are supposed to last from two to six rotations and happen up to 35 times per season”, Spock answered promptly.

“Well then, hopefully well be able to reach the ruins by the end of a standard week, if we decide to go with the rain”, Nyota piped in from she had her foot resting on a pillow, Jim handed her a teacup and sat down by her knee.

They ate their replicated meal, Leonard finished off Nyota’s ankle with a regenerator and they all went to bed, tired after a long day of flying.

 

During the night Jim woke up to a hissing noise near the tent’s door, it was open, the rain had stopped sometime earlier and something was halfway in but he only knew that because of the creatures strange dim glow.

He picked his phaser from where it was hanging nearby and kept it trained on the animal, it probably would just not find anything of interest and go back to where it came. It seemed to sense him, turning dully yellow glowing eyes on him, so he just kept still, eyes not leaving it.

It finally seemed to get bored and made it's way out, Jim got up after he turned on the lights and put on the rain boots by his bed, there where mud tracks everywhere and the door lock was bit off, he shook his head and replicated a new one, everyone was staring at him from their beds.

“Uhh so. I think an alligator invaded our camp?”, they all stared at each others faces before dissolving into laughter, Spock the only one not laughing, but amusement filled his eyes.

“Seriously! You need to see the security vids! That thing was at least partially aware! It stared at me and it fucking glowed!”, Jim was leaning against the newly fixed door, Pavel was pulling up the feed on his padd and showing it to the others.

“Now how it didn't set the alarms off is beyond me!”, Scotty shuddered at it's size and Sulu nodded in agreement.

“Okay, we can all go back to sleep now, Jim already had his mini meltdown”, Nyota grumbled from her bunk and smirked at his pout.

They got ready for bed again and slept the rest of the night with no disturbances.

 

They woke up two hours before dawn, their circadian cycles smaller than the planet’s day/night cycles, it was raining again and Sulu sent a drone to verify the state of the plains below. On it's way they took account of the deer, noticing that most of then had lost their antler from night to day.

The drone dropped a 


	3. Dragon!Jim Knight!Bones AU

I came to lay the dragon!

 

The knight has been traveling for quite some time now, following the tales of a dragon living in the northern plains. The people he encountered at the villages said the beast was great and hideous, seemingly out of a nightmare, and that it ate their livestock, terrorized their people and kidnapped their children.

 

Leonard, the knight, huffed and shook his head at their stories, but followed after them anyway, he was getting closer to the great city of Des Moines when a great shadow fell over him and headed East, he nudged his mount and they followed it to the town if Riverside.

 

They reached the town near dusk, and he dismounted when they neared a stable, a young girl was taking care of it and as he set Sunset for the night be began to ask questions.

 

“So, I heard that you were being bothered by a dragon?”, he reached inside a leather pouch for coins and paid for his mare’s stay along with a tip for the girl.

 

She snorted and shook her head, “It’s those old miserly assholes that are threatened by the dragon, and not wrongly so if you ask me, they were almost wanting to bring back slavery to this city! Now, the dragon frightened most of the away, but still.”

“The dragon is trying to protect the city from these people then, huh”, Leonard mused almost to himself but the girl nodded her head and a small twinkle of worry showed in her eyes.

 

“You’re not gonna kill it are you?”, she seemed slightly nervous, fingers twitching and shoulders dropping.

 

“Oh, no, nothing like that, but I’m trying to find it anyway”, he raised his hands in a non threatening motion and she relaxed back, “Could you tell where I can begin to search?”, he asked hopefully, hands now resting on his hips.

 

“You can try the quarry on the Kirk’s lands, it's in the middle of the crops so you should be careful”, she didn't seem to put much faith on him finding it but it helped anyway, he nodded, patted Sunset’s nose and left on her directions to a tavern and inn on the main street.

 

He was expecting a run down sort of place, so color him surprised by finding a clean, well lit place with a cheerful redhead man and a goblin behind the bar. 

 

He sat himself on a stool and signaled for the man.

 

“Well, hello there! Would you care for a drink?”, the man's accent suited him, and Leonard cracked a smile at it.

 

“If you have any bourbon, then yeah”, his own accent coming forth and making the man cackle.

 

“Won't you just look at that, a true son of the South! What are you doing this far from home?”, He picked a short round glass, filled it with the caramel colored spirit and passed it over to the knight.

 

“Heard you had a problem with a dragon”, he tilted his glass in a salutation and sipped it, the redhead’s face closed and his brows furrowed.

 

“Eh, you see, it’s not an actual problem--”, Leonard raised his hand to interrupt him.

 

“I don't want to kill the dragon”

 

“You don’t want to kill the dragon”

 

“Yes”

 

“You're a knight”

 

“That too”

 

“And you. Don't want. To kill a dragon.”

 

“Uh-huh, gonna keep repeating yourself or what?”, Leonard rested his head on his hand as the other man looked at him in puzzlement until a rumble of laughter bubbled forth, and he nodded.

 

“Yes, yes, very well then, you're the first knight I met that isn't interested in killing a beast!”, he supported his weight on his arms as he laughed, “And what, pray tell, is your name, valiant non killer of dragons?”, he cleaned the laughter tears from his eyes but a happy smile was kept in his face.

 

“I’m Leonard”, he extended his hand over the bar and shook the others.

 

“Scotty. Are you looking for a place to stay for the night?”, he picked a dirty glass and began to clean it while surveying the background.

 

“Yeah, was gonna ask you with whom do I have to speak if I want to stay the night at the inn”, he downed the remainder of his drink and pushed the glass towards the barman.

 

You can talk with Spock, he’s the owner, should be seating-- There! In that corner see?”, he pointed to a pale man seated in a corner booth lazily staring at whole room in general, “Another?”, he pointed at the glass and shrugged when Leonard shook his head no.

 

Leonard got up and paced over towards the man. When he got closer he noticed the delicate points of his ears and felt his mood souring a bit. Vulcans were a hard people to deal with sometimes.

 

“Excuse me, Scotty told me that if I wanted a room I should talk to you”, he stopped a bit to the side as to not enter in front of the other man.

 

“That would be correct”, the Vulcan turned his face to look at him, “Please take a seat”, he indicated the chairs in front of him and Leonard did as he was told.

 

“You are here for the dragon are you not?”, the Vulcan picked up a mug and sipped from it after having offered some to the other man.

 

“Yes”, Leonard was trying not to fidget on his seat.

 

“How long do you pretend to stay?”, he brought a small notebook from inside his robes and leafed through it.

 

“Not long, three days max”, he traced the pattern on his leather vambrace and picked at a loose piece of cloth from under it.

 

“We have these options of rooms, you can stay in whichever you’d like, payment is made right after we settle the deal and if you end up not staying the three days the money referent for the day not used is given back”, Leonard nodded and dug back into the leather pouch to retrieve the pay.

 

They finished the deal and Leonard got free breakfast from a Vulcan(!!), he stood up, thanked him and took the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Upon reaching it he noticed that the noise from the bar got muffled to the point of not even hearing it. He undid his leather armour and his clothes under it before entering the bathroom to wash himself, he trimmed his beard while he was at it and threw himself on the bed, the cool sheets a blessing against his skin.

 

He slept and dreamed of blue eyes light lightning and golden hair like wheat.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	4. Shore Leave

Leonard woke up slowly, the room was dark and cool, his face was pressed against Jim’s chest, the soft light sheets kept the chill away from them, he smiled against the freckled skin and hugged Jim’s torso closer, his thumb making lazy sweeps on his hip.

Jim stirred and tilted his neck to look down, upon seeing his lover awake and smiling a sunny grin appeared on his face and he bent to kiss Leonard's hair.

“Mornin’ sweetheart”, Leonard mumbled against his ribs and pressed a kiss there.

“Mornin’ Bones”, he sighed and shifted back into his initial position.

They wouldn't even be bothered to move if Leonard's stomach hadn't complained and Jim's too, just after it, they chuckled and got up, the whole house was dark and cool but the floors were heated so they just walked around barefoot and in sweats.

 

On the kitchen Jim took out a vanilla-orange cake and a cookie jar from the cupboard and Leonard got butter, juice, whipped cream and fruit salad from the frigde, they carried everything into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

Jim threw himself onto the closest beanbag and turned the holov on on a silly cartoon, Leonard sar down next to him a bit more (civilisadamente) and they ate their bowls of fruit salad.

“Do we have anything to do today?”, Leonard asked after getting a second serving of buttered cake and juice.

“Not that I know of? We could go to the hot springs later if you want to”, Jim turned to him and cleaned a piece of cake stuck on his cheek.

“That sounds great, I’m getting cabin fever already”, he made a face at the thought of missing space(!) with only three days of shoreleave.

“Who would have thought! Leonard “I Hate Space With All My Might” McCoy missing the black!”, Jim teased him and tugged on Leonard's closest bare toe, making him in turn kick his hand in reflex.

Leonard just harumphed unhappily and snatched his foot back.

 

They finished their breakfast and left the dishes on the sink.

“Do you wanna go back to bed?”, Jim asked and took Leonard's hand on his.

“Sure”, Leonard smirked but ended up in a yawn and so they made their way back into bedroom and umder the sheets.

Jim pit his reading glasses on and picked a PADD to finish the novel he was reading and Leonard dozed off with his head pillowed in Jim’s thighs.

 

He woke up again later to Jim’s soft singing, the sun had made it halfway across the horizon signalizing the mid of the day, he stretched a bit and sat up to see Jim’s form robeclad with a holocanvas hovering in front of him and a pair of earbuds shoved inside his ears. He was cute like this, painting whatever the heck was on his mind, pajama clad and singing. Cute. Happy. Good.

 

Jim noticed he was awake and dismissed the canvas and whatever music was playing on the earbuds and came sat by him on the bed.

“So what do you tell me about eating lunch out and then hiking to the springs?”, he asked and kissed Leonard's shoulder.

 

“‘Kay, but I have to hit the ‘fresher first, I slept so much I feel gross”, he wrinkled his nose.

 

“Sure”, Jim chuckled and ran his hand through Leonard's hair to see if it went down from the way it was sticking up in every which way, it didn't, it just spiked it more and made Leonard's frowning face seem even more adorable.

 

Leonard batted at his hand and rolled of the bed and into the bathroom, the door closed begind him and Jim heard the sonic cleaners turn on.

He got up and began to pack clothes and towels for later, Leonard left the bathroom and went in search of underwear and clothes other than sweats and pajamas, they left the house and walked a few blocks to the rent-a-hover station, they picked one up and programmed the directions to a restaurant downtown.

They had lunch under one of the sun lamps that made most of the public and in establishment illumination, Leonard occasionaly fed him bits of his fried fish with garlic sauce and he tried to offer him pieces of his spicy chicken stuffed bread but Leonard declined after having to drink an entire bottle of water after trying a piece of it.

 

They finished eating and got back into the hover to go to the hills southwest of the city where dozens of hot springs were housed. Leonard went grocery shopping during the trip amd the products should arrive just after them when they got home.

The hover was left on the parking lot on the park's entrance and walked in, they could have taken the (teleférico) to one of the higher hills, but the ponds there were always fuller so they just went into one of the smaller ones that you had to hike to get into.

The sun made a beautiful sight there, it's semi-permanent place on the horizon as it dipped closer and would vanish for about ten hours in the next five, it painted the near sky into pinks, oranges and purples and overhead the dark sky offered a splatter of stars and constellations, the small planet’s moon a reddish dot that circled the sky five times per day.

They went down into bathing suits and climbed the stone steps down into the clear pool, blue led lights allowing them to see thr manmade rock bottom, around them more sun lamps kept the darkness away.

They sat near each other, Leonards hand clutched into Jim’s and they just relaxed there as steam curled gently in the cool afternoon air.

“I brought those things you like to use to clean your face”, Jim mumbled around Leonard's shoulder and indicated their bags.

“Thanks, did you bring an extra hand towel?”, Jim nodded and dragged the bags closer, picking Leonard's face products out and arranging them on the margin along with the hand held sonic cleaner and two face towels.

 

They soaked the towels and wrung them out


End file.
